Talk:Best of the Muppet Show
Article title The covers actually say "Best of the Muppet Show". Should we change the title? -- Danny (talk) 20:34, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Easter Eggs Is there a list of the Easter eggs found on these discs somewhere? I don't know if they're on every volume, but there's an easter egg on the main menu of volume 8. --Gribbaziggy 21:09, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, they're listed here as concept drawings. They're not really easter eggs since they were advertised specifically on the disc inserts. — Scott (talk) 21:20, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::I saw that. That's listed (at least on vol. 8) as "From the Archives". But, on the main menu, there's a picture of Animal. When you click on him, it leads to a page called "Did You Know?" Here's the info from it: "To make Brooke Shields grow or shrink, she was videotaped on a blue background while the camera zoomed in or out. This image was then superimposed against the full-sized set. For one scene, to make Brooke appear giant-sized, she squeezed into a miniature dressing room set." --Gribbaziggy 21:25, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::Oh right, I was confusing those two. I guess they technically are easter eggs! — Scott (talk) 21:27, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Columbia Releases I just did some clean-up on the second paragraph. However, there's some contradictions and confusion regarding the Columbia re-issues. "Columbia initially announced that there would be 20 volumes, with two released every few months. Only fifteen episodes were released, and at the time only the first ten were available on DVD." For one thing, this statement shifts between volumes and episodes and is a bit confusing, especially the "first ten" comment, if the volumes were all simply retail versions of the Time-Life DVDs. Secondly, 15 episodes? The article states that volumes 1-5 and 7-8 were released (and I own all but 5, either on DVD or VHS). That suggests a total of 21 episodes, at three shows per tape. If anyone can clear this up, please do so. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:27, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :This one was a jumble; I think the "only 15 episodes" actually refers to volumes; that phrase and "only the first 10 were available on DVD" refers to the Time-Life releases, not the Columbia. The next sentence used to say something about how the remaining 5 Time-Life versions were released "shortly thereafter".... 10+5=15. I tried to reword it more clearly; see if it makes more sense now. -- Wendy (talk) 18:22, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::In that case, did Columbia *ever* announce 20 volumes? There's no sourcing for anything here, and it's beginning to look like the writer simply confused Time-Warner and Columbia. Still, this definitely helps sort out the jumble. Thanks, Wendy! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:00, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :::I do remember at the time when Columbia was going to start re-releasing the Time-Life volumes, they'd planned on expanding it to an additional 5 volumes. I'm pretty sure it was "reported" on muppetcentral.com (proper, not the forum), and I don't know what Phil's source was. In the end, Columbia only released 7 out of the 15 Time-Life volumes. — Scott (talk) 21:01, 8 September 2006 (UTC)